Ce n'était pourtant pas prévu
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Yama n'était pas un habitué de la boisson. Décidément pas."


Un one shot qui date un peu et que d'éventuels utilisateurs de Tumblr ont déjà pu croiser. J'étends mon champ à pour les versions françaises de mes fanfictions, donc je vais reposter un peu mes anciens travaux, avant bien évidemment d'ajouter mes futurs écrits !

En espérant que mes penchants éprouvés de yaoiste plaisent à certains !

* * *

Yama n'était pas un habitué de la boisson. Décidément pas. N'avait-il donc vraiment vécu qu'en innocent passionné de botanique puis en soldat mu par les seuls regrets ? Harlock n'en doutait pas vraiment. Et qu'importe. Le problème était autre.

Les soirées – voire journées, le moment n'avait pas de réelle importance, surtout dans l'espace – arrosées n'étaient pas rares à bord de l'Arcadia ; retrouver un membre de l'équipage gisant dans un couloir, une expression de béatitude sur le visage, était chose commune. Mais tous étaient des buveurs aguerris qui se contentaient de tituber pour aller s'assoupir où bon leur semblait. Jusqu'à ce que Yama les rejoigne.

Et il s'était retrouvé là, dans sa cabine, adossé tant bien que mal contre la large table qui soutenait ses bras tremblants. Ses joues étaient anormalement rouges sous sa balafre fraîchement ouverte et son regard vague semblait éprouver de grandes difficultés à discerner les objets autour de lui. Pourtant il restait résolument fixé sur le capitaine. Ou du moins dans l'aire où il se trouvait, installé dans un fauteuil pourpre.

Pourquoi s'était-il rendu directement ici une fois la majorité de l'équipage assommée par l'alcool, il ne le savait pas exactement. Personne n'entrait ici, mise à part Miime ; elle se trouvait avec lui quand Yama était entré à l'improviste. Depuis, elle s'était éclipsée, et sa démarche avait eu quelque chose d'assez malicieux cette fois-ci, il en était à peu près certain. La situation devait être comique à ses yeux.

Les deux hommes restaient ainsi, face à face, depuis de longues minutes, sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Harlock attendait, ou plutôt laissait le temps passer, car il n'y avait rien à attendre. Cependant, lassé, il finit par rompre l'immobilité de la scène pour porter à ses lèvres son verre à pied, d'un air indifférent. Ce mouvement sembla sortir Yama de sa vague transe. Le jeune homme tenta de se redresser autant qu'il en était capable et fit un pas titubant en avant pour se retrouver juste devant le capitaine. Son regard n'était pas devenu plus fixe, mais s'avérait être plus déterminé qu'auparavant.

« Capitaine... », fut le seul mot qui échappa ses lèvres, dans un souffle à peine audible.

La dénomination était surprenante. Harlock ne l'avait pas beaucoup entendu l'appeler "capitaine", et en tout cas pas lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui directement. Yama semblait en effet peu enclin à accepter un ordre hiérarchique entre eux. Cela n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'importance, car cette apparence d'insubordination n'empêchait pas le jeune rebelle d'écouter les ordres ; il ne les suivait pas forcément à la lettre, mais le mot d'ordre à bord de l'Arcadia s'y accommodait bien : tout le monde était libre de faire comme bon lui semble. C'était ainsi que le vaisseau avait supporté les plus dures épreuves. Dans cette idée, si Yama avait voulu boire jusqu'à ce que ses pensées s'embrouillent, il en avait la possibilité ; si Yama avait décidé de déranger le capitaine, soit, il le pouvait. Si Yama avait décidé de se pencher dangereusement vers lui... eh bien également, il devait s'en sentir libre. Tout comme s'il souhaitait s'effondrer brutalement sur le fauteuil et son occupant lorsque ses jambes décideraient de le lâcher... Ce n'était cependant plus vraiment un souhait. Les choses ne tournaient pas vraiment d'une manière agréable...

Le pirate céleste posa une main préventive sur le bras de Yama, dans l'intention de le redresser, mais à son propre étonnement, il sentit ses genoux se poser sur le siège, de chaque côté de ses jambes. Puis les mains du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa poitrine et son front lourd sur l'épaule d'Harlock. Un faible tressaillement traversa le corps affalé contre le sien. Quelques mots tremblants vinrent démanger son oreille :

« Nous sommes tous les deux irradiés par la matière noire... Hors du temps. »

Puis, comme aucune réponse ne venait :

« Je me demande ce que ça fait... De vivre ainsi aussi longtemps. Sûrement de la lassitude... Peut-on se lasser d'être ? »

Harlock ne répondit pas. Une réponse orale n'était pas utile ; un jour il la vivra lui-même, et il saura. La hâter ne lui servirait pas, ou bien augmenterait son calvaire. De plus, il doutait que des souvenirs lui resteraient le lendemain matin. Les deux hommes restèrent donc ainsi en silence, de longues minutes, où seule leur respiration venait troubler l'immobilité de la scène. Les mains de Yama glissèrent alors lentement sur sa poitrine.

« Pourtant il y a cette chaleur. Et ce cœur qui bat... »

Soit. Ces paroles ne s'inscrivaient dans aucun discours cohérent.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber un peu plus contre le corps du capitaine, certainement pour appuyer ses dires car leurs poitrines se retrouvèrent serrées l'une contre l'autre. Le capitaine leva une main pour empêcher ses genoux de s'enfoncer un peu plus encore dans le fauteuil et se retrouver dans une position bien plus inconfortable contre ce corps d'une chaleur inhabituelle. Mais le frisson qui parcourut Yama l'arrêta et sa main se retrouva simplement posée contre la cuisse qui, littéralement, s'offrait à lui sous le tissu rugueux.

De nouveau, un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Le geste était presque imperceptible, mais Harlock le sentit, cette cuisse se pressa un peu plus contre sa main. _Tel un chat réclamant des caresses._ Cette pensée en tête, il effleura le tissu à plusieurs reprises du bout de ses doigts. Yama sembla se presser un peu plus contre lui tandis que son dos se creusait. Sa cuisse s'appuya fortement contre la main qui la tenait, insistante, et un soupir satisfait répondit à son mouvement qui s'amplifia, la paume se mouvant lentement de haut en bas.

 _Un chat_ , réellement, Harlock ne pouvait ôter cette idée de ses pensées, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que la réalité était toute autre. D'ailleurs, le chat guidait lentement ses mouvements, cherchant à l'orienter vers les endroits qu'il aimait le plus et... C'est un gémissement de plaisir qui s'étouffa contre son épaule tandis que les deux jambes surmontant les siennes s'écartaient jusqu'à ce que les accoudoirs les arrêtent. La main impatiente de Yama saisit la sienne et il retrouva ses doigts caressant l'aine frémissante.

« _A-aah..._ »

Il était en réalité probable que Yama se soit rendu dans cette pièce uniquement en raison de cet état précis, ce qu'il sentait frôler sa main avec de plus en plus d'insistance, avant que sa paume n'y soit conduite directement. Un gémissement plus fort contre son oreille manqua de le faire lui-même tressaillir.

Le capitaine ne bougeait pas, mais ne s'écartait pas non plus ; les hanches contre lui se murent donc d'elles-mêmes, maladroitement mais sans un doute. Leur rotation avait quelque chose de désespéré, un besoin de contact, de toucher, irrépressible, et qui trouvait sa source plus loin que dans le simple élan hormonal d'un homme encore proche de ses années adolescentes. La scène à laquelle il prenait une part bien involontaire lui apparaissait même... sensuelle et, n'était-ce pas une pointe d'agitation, _d'excitation_ qui faisait trembler sa main généreuse ?

« _Ha... Harlock..._ »

Une main de Yama chercha son équilibre et vint entourer le haut de sa cuisse. Cette fois-ci, réellement, il _frissonna_. Et le garçon, malgré son état d'étourdissement, le sentit parfaitement, sembla comprendre quelque chose. Avant cependant qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Harlock l'avait devancé pour prévenir toute mauvaise idée ; il pressa lui-même fermement son bras entre les jambes du jeune homme, qui gémit en se laissant tomber contre lui, tout près de son oreille. De longs roulements de hanches frénétiques, quelques mouvements vifs de bras et son corps se tendit et s'agrippa au pirate, avant de se laisser tomber lourdement mais avec satisfaction.

Les minutes passèrent alors en silence, durant lesquelles Harlock suivit le rythme de la respiration qui s'écrasait contre son oreille décroître avec lenteur, puis se calmer, pour enfin prendre une tonalité calme et profonde. Proche de celle d'un homme plongé dans le sommeil.

« Yama...? »

Mais, bien évidemment, aucune réponse ne vint, pas un mouvement ne lui répondit. Il était bel et bien tombé dans le sommeil. Et dans quel état... Un soupire traversa les lèvres d'Harlock tandis qu'il se redressait, les mains tenant fermement les épaules du jeune homme. Qu'allait-il faire de _ça_ , à présent...?

... ... ... ... ... ...

« Hmm... »

Un grognement se perdit dans la gorge de Yama, tandis qu'il tentait d'ôter sa tête de son oreiller. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il ressentait l'impression que son cerveau avait doublé de volume et se pressait douloureusement dans chaque recoin de son crâne. Il passait avec mollesse une main sur son front pour dégager son œil de ses mèches de cheveux décoiffées et jeta un regard flou en direction de son oreiller. Il se sentait étrange... Et pour cause, le jeune homme se rendit rapidement compte que ce sentiment résultait en partie de son accoutrement, qui se résumait à un drap blanc ; et pourtant loin de lui l'habitude de dormir entièrement nu. Autre chose : son lit lui paraissait soudain étonnement grand... Il leva un peu plus la tête.

La décoration de la pièce ne correspondait absolument pas à ses goûts, et encore moins à celle de sa chambre. Le côté à la fois somptueux et sombre était d'ailleurs réservé à une seule personne. L'ex soldat se redressa précipitamment sur les coudes avec une exclamation de surprise. Que faisait-il, exactement, dans un lit qui, de toute évidence, appartenait à Harlock, et nu en plus de cela ?!

Qu'avait-il fait la veille qui l'aurait conduit jusqu'ici dans cet état...? Ah, oui, il avait bu. Avec l'équipage. Enfin l'équipage l'avait forcé. Au début... Et il s'était bien ridiculisé... Kei surtout s'en était donnée à cœur joie... Mais Harlock n'était pas avec eux, à ce moment-là... Il aurait...? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait ? Et devant qui ? Un léger bruit de verre le fit sursauter. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le centre de la pièce, où se tenait Harlock, installé à la table massive, qui venait juste de poser son verre vide en se tournant vers lui.

« Q... Que...? »

Yama sentit ses joues s'enflammer désagréablement.

« Tu as un sommeil bien lourd, fut sa seule réponse.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer...?! »

Il se tut. Un léger grincement de la chaise avait indiqué qu'Harlock se levait. L'homme fit quelque pas pour rejoindre le lit. Il osait à peine lever les yeux vers lui et serrait le drap qui entourait sa taille.

Un poids sur le lit le fit sursauter. Un genou était venu se poser sur le matelas, entre les siens. Instinctivement, il fit un mouvement en arrière. Cependant, le capitaine le regardait résolument, et il n'osa pas bouger plus. De nouveau il tenta quelques mots pour se défendre, qui s'évanouirent tous dans le fond de sa gorge. Il le sentit sans comprendre se rapprocher de lui, son genou appuyant sur le drap qu'il sentit lentement glisser. Yama s'y agrippa fermement, paniqué et mortifié.

« Tu fus bien impertinent... »

 _Vraiment...?_ Les yeux d'Harlock restaient résolument fixés sur les siens. Et... il se trouvait un peu _trop_ proche et... _oh_. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de sensations. Pas de ces lèvres... Non pas qu'il y ait jamais songé... Le pirate s'avérait être doué pour embrasser, très doué... Il sentait ses propres lèvres le brûler, ses paupières se fermaient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Sa langue était caressante, peut-être un peu sournoise, mais elle avait dû faire plier bien des volontés. Et il avait perdu la sienne. Après tout, c'est ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, non ? Yama abandonna ses draps et enroula, lentement, sans assurance, ses bras autour de l'homme. Vaguement, il sentit l'autre poser son deuxième genou entre les siens, le drap glisser encore beaucoup plus... Il se sentait si vulnérable. Inexpérimentées, ses lèvres tentaient fébrilement de répondre à la demande ; il se sentait plus que prêt à redécouvrir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Si c'était avec le capitaine...

Puis soudain, la chaleur contre son corps s'évapora et ses lèvres se retrouvèrent bien seules. Il se retrouva, haletant, dénudé, rougi par l'excitation, alors qu'Harlock se relevait, parfaitement calme et posé. Il lui jeta un regard de toute sa hauteur et conclut :

« Sois prêt dans cinq minutes. Et sur le pont. »

Il saisit sa cape posée sur le dossier d'une chaise et, d'un geste élégant, presque calculé, la passa sur ses épaules. Yama suivit son mouvement gracieux des yeux, tandis qu'elle retombait lentement vers le sol puis s'agitait doucement au rythme des pas du pirate, tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Il mit un certain temps avant de songer à fermer la bouche. C'était tout ? Il le laissait, comme cela, après... _ça_ ? Et cette légère contraction au coin des lèvres, c'était un sourire narquois, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis... et puis... Comment était-il censé se préparer ? Il ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un vêtement lui appartenant dans la pièce ! Quant à se balader, un drap autour des hanches, à la vue de tout le monde, d'autant plus du côté de la chambre d'Harlock ? Autant se pendre avec. Kei ne le raterait pas... Enfin... Il serra les jambes. Dans son état actuel, pourrait-il même arriver à s'habiller...?

Le jeune homme se surprit à maudire le capitaine. Il n'allait pas, lui aussi, commencer à s'amuser de lui ?! Enfin, s'il s'amusait de la sorte...

Dans tous les cas, c'était bien une avance qu'il avait faite... Donc peut-être que si Yama buvait à nouveau ce soir...

N'était-ce pas un appel à la revanche ?

* * *

A titre informatif, j'envisage peut-être une suite. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, en revanche. Et, à vrai dire, en fonction du contenu, peut-être que ce ne sera posté que sur Tumblr, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ;) Enfin rien n'est moins sûr, je n'ai que les grandes lignes en tête pour le moment.


End file.
